Boushi Uchiha
Boushi Uchiha is a major antagonist that was once the leader of the Uchiha Clan before the founding of Konoha. Despite his young age at the time, he was endowed with great leadership skills and renowned as the clans greatest shinobi, wielding the ultimate dojutsu: the Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan. Background Before the era of shinobi villages, Boushi was the most gifted member of his clan. Even by the clan's standards, Boushi's chakra was abnormally strong. When he was born he was said to have the sharingan already activated, and at the age of 13 he had unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan. With his arsenal of power, he took control of the clan, acting as its leader. Under his leadership, the Uchiha Clan conquered all they came across. Due to the constant battles of the time, the death of Boushi's best friend, Ittou Uchiha, had occured by the hand of Hashirama Senju. After Ittou's death, Boushi had taken his eyes and fused his own with Ittou's, gaining the unbelievable power known as the Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan. Boushi felt Ittou could then see through his eyes as he conquered the world for Ittou. As the war continued, Boushi had taken on Ittou's murderer; Hashirama Senju, leader of the rivalling Senju Clan. Boushi had unleashed the destruction of his new eyes upon the battlefield. After the battle ended, Hashirama sought truce between the two clans, where Boushi disagreed with, although, the remaining Uchiha wished to end the fighting, with no other choice, Boushi accepted Hashirama's plea. The Senju, Uchiha, and all the other clans they had conquered in the past had then come together to form what is now known as Konohagakure. Against Boushi's wishes, the villagers had selected Hashirama as the First Hokage. Boushi feared that Hashirama would try to oppress the Uchiha Clan, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, however, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing he only desired more power. Abandoned by his own clan, Boushi left the village, only to come back and destroy half of Konoha, as well as fight Hashirama. They had fought at the site which would later be called The Final Valley. Boushi was believed to have died and greatly weakened, however it was supposedly what Boushi wanted. Boushi had then lived in the shadow of his pupil; Madara Uchiha. Twelve years before the start of the series, Boushi had found out that Kushina Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki was about to go into childbirth. He then set out Madara to test his skills and capture the Nine-Tails for future domination, however this ended in failure. A few years later, Boushi infiltrated Konohagakure, wanting to rekindle the flames of war once again, where he had been found by Itachi Uchiha first. Itachi had convinced Boushi to spare the village, in return terminating the entire Uchiha Clan for deserting him years before. Other Actions Boushi has been shown or stated to have done a number of things during his long life. It is unclear when these events occured or, in some cases what they entailed. His known actions include: *Fighting Onoki *Meeting with Danzo Shimura around the time of the Uchiha Clan's elimination. *Leading Madara to take control of Yagura the Fourth Mizukage, making Madara the real Mizukage. Kisame Hoshigaki was one of the few to know Madara was controlling Yagura, but Madara was the only one who knew of Boushi's pressence. *Claims to be the one who "gave" Nagato his Rinnegan. *Claims to have encouraged Yahiko to create Akatsuki. *Claims to have led Orochimaru to defect from Konohagakure, being the one who brewed the evil in Orochimaru after his parents' death. Appearance Originally, Boushi appearance bears mid-length, rust-colored spiky hair that is longer on the left side than the right. He wore an open, green jacket with one of the sleeves cut off completely, as well as a large crest representing the Uchiha Clan on the back of the jacket, a gray tank top underneath the jacket, and gray pants. Rogue Narok (Wig), ninja pants, radioactive apocaripped jacket, pistolera (leggings), midnight sandals, grey flex top, gogh reed (zero eyes). Over the years, Boushi had to disguise himself in various ways, however the one look he stood with was wearing the standard Akatsuki attire along with a concealling black hood, black gloves, and a large plated mask. normal akatsuki wear, infernal spirit (dark hood), anima adamantea (plated mask). After Madara's fight with Konan, Boushi had changed his appearance once again. He now shows his face, as well as wearing a shredded black cape with the Uchiha crest on the back, a gray tank top, similar to the one he wore with his original clothing. He also no wears wrist guards, along with grey pants. gray flex top, ninja pants, same leggings as before, mignight sandals, galactic soldier (hair), witch cape, neutral starter ninja gloves, gogh reed (zero eyes). Personality Boushi's real self is extremely calm, collected and very, very serious, yet, he still has a habit of joking and being disrespectful to those around him. His arrogance brings him to even insult the stronger of shinobi, even Minato. However, he is not against praising his enemies either, such as Kakashi and Minato, although he will not shun away from his egotistical persona for too long. He even stated to Madara that he actually won the fight between him and Hashirama, as he had "looked into the future", using his new Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan at the time. Boushi has set his goals in getting Sasuke on his side to serve Akatsuki's goals. As such, he was pleased to see that when Itachi died, there was no one stopping him from telling Sasuke about the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Boushi expressed dissapointment when Sasuke failed to retrieve the real Killer Bee, to the point where he was worried that he may not be easy to control. He even threatened to kill Sasuke and his entire team with complete ease if they even dare betray him and Akatsuki. However, whenever Sasuke enters deeper into the darkness of revenge, Boushi shows delight, the most prominent being when Sasuke's hatred fully developes Susanoo, and when he sacrificed Karin to pierce Danzo in the heart. Despite this, he plans to hand Sasuke over to Kabuto "when the time comes". Since Madara's fight with Konan, Boushi has become more aggressive and sadistic. Even to go to the lengths of killing Fu only to see Torune revived with Kabuto's Impure World Ressurection to see how it works, as well as threaten Kabuto with death if he were to ever betray Boushi. Abilities Boushi is noted to be the most gifted shinobi in history. He was even said to have such unusually powerful chakra as well as his sharingan already activated when he was born. The Nine-Tails even stated that Boushi's chakra is far more sinister than his own, also stating that Boushi was comparable in skill with The Sage of the Six Paths. Boushi is said to be the greatest descendent of the Uchiha Clan, even greater than first ancestor; Boushi possesses formidable battle prowess as well as elite experience due to his advanced age. Boushi has proven to be skilled in a variety of areas. He is physically strong enough to stop Suigetsu's sword with one hand, as well as catch and grab the Raikage's fist with ease, protecting Sasuke from a powerful punch intended to kill. His intimate knowledge of the ninja world allows him to recognize a jutsu and effectively counter it. He also has supreme tracking abilities, as he is shown being able to appear in front of anyone he wishes. Boushi has also shown some ability in the surgical field, as he is shown replacing Sasuke's eyes with Itachi's after the elder brother's death, as well as splicing together his and Ittou's eyes after Ittou's death. Dojutsu Sharingan Boushi had mastered his three-tomoed sharingan at such a young age, where he gained immediate praise for it. With his sharingan, Boushi was able to cast an everlasting genjutsu that would take control of Madara forever. Mangekyo Sharingan Boushi was the first ever to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. Ittou was next to activate it, shortly after Boushi. Not only does Boushi posses the most powerful Mangekyo Sharingan, he also is blessed with complete knowledge of all Sharingan, and all the justu they may posses. Though he isn't shown using many techniques, he is shown to somehow extinguish the "unextinguishable" flames of Ameterasu when Itachi had implanted it in Sasuke's Sharingan to go off whenever Sasuke's eyes met Boushi's. By fusing together his Mangekyo Sharingan and Ittou's after his death, Boushi had been gifted once more with what he calls the "Infinate" Mangekyo Sharingan. "Infinate" Mangekyo Sharingan Weilding the most powerful set of eyes in history, Boushi can do numerous magical things with these ultimate set of weapons. As well as being gifted with the most dangerous techniques ever in history, Boushi also never has to worry about losing his eyesight from overuse of the Sharingan. The known techniques Boushi is able to use while using any of his three Sharingan are: *Amaterasu *Susanoo *Tsukuyomi/Tsukuyomi Mode *Kamui (Boushi doesn't need to focus as long while using the Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan) *Izanagi (While using his Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan, this technique has no side effects) *Tentushi - (lit meaning "God's Negation") While using the Mangekyo Sharingan, or in Boushi's situation the Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan, the user is given the special ability to literally negate or terminate any source of physical chakra by focusing his right eye on it. For example, Boushi used this to extinguish Amaterasu and was shown absorbing the chakra, through his eye, from A's lightning cloak that had been surrounding his body. *Celestial Haze - A genjutsu that Boushi used on many, many shinobi at once during his arrival to the battlefield in the Shinobi World War. When caught in this technique, the user is seen evaporating into the clouds above, where the sky then turns an eerie black, and as a hole in the thick clouds opens, a searing crimson beam of horrific energy shoots down from the heavens, annihilating anything beneath it. Those caught in the genjutsu are shown dead from unknown reasons. *Sutemi - (lit meaning "At the risk of one's life") By focusing on a certain part of the body, the user uses their Mangekyo Sharingan to literally heal the "unhealable", and rapidly regenerates cells. Reforming and healing that portion of the body. However, Boushi can use this on a large scale option, where he can literally revive the dead. He was shown using this on Sasuke after he had been killed by Danzo. The intended target(s) body (part) will glow with a dark, dark purple/black aura as it heals quickly. *Amaterasu Wall - A Blaze Release technique that creates a tornado of Amaterasu flames to surround the user and his comrades if desired. *Blaze Release: Kuroyume - (lit meaning "Black Dream") The user creates a black dome of Amaterasu flames to cover a vacinity. Whatever is within the dome simply becomes obliterated from the constant burning of black flames. *Choujikuuya - (lit meaning "Super-Dimensionla Melting) While using his Infinate Mangekyo Sharingan, Boushi is given the ultimate ability to alter any form of matter and/or energy (Jean Grey). He was seen using this on a wave of enemy shinobi, where he is seen simply killing away thousands by rending their cells away, all from focusing his left eye on his target(s). Stats Part II ﻿